On Board: Life Is Random
On Board: Life Is Random is a puzzle RPG maker game created by JohnDoeNews. Summary I've played with the idea of a board game for a loooooooooong time now, but I couldn't find the right setup for it. A couple of weeks ago, I just sat down and tried again... And finally wound a way to make a board game work. Gameplay First I had default RPG kind battle in my game, but this made the game slow, and hard to design. So I replaced the battle system with a dice system. Battles still happen, but you throw dices to see who wins. 1 turn can be 1 or 2 dice rolls. To make testing more fun, I made a way to generate scenes randomly. Each scene could happen on a random location, with a random encounter. After making 2 or 3 random scenes, I noticed that some combinations were just too funny. I decided to build the whole game on this idea. Features * 14 different scenes, each with 3 possible endings * 32 different characters. * 23 different locations. Development What was supposed to become a serious game like monopoly, turned out to be a gag scene generator with little to no strategy. Everything comes down to luck. This is how I got the subtitle: "Life Is Random" which I might even like better than "On Board". The game is supposed to get way to beat the game, but there is none so far just yet. I'm working on it, but it is hard to keep it all balanced. I will tell more about this in future updates. For now I can tell this much: There are 4 area's with colored steps you want to land on, to trigger scenes that lead to tournaments. I wish I could make those scenes random too, but the way I've planned it now, those scenes might play in order, so I can actually have the player prepared for the tournament. I just started working on the colored areas, but I already noticed something about the scenes playing in order: I can add a storyline. 4 actually. 1 for each area. I won't spoil to much, but I noticed when I had the second scene of the blue area (not reachable just yet) following up directly on the fist scene. Of course the player will see many random scenes in between. I look forward to see how this whole project turns out myself. I am very happy with the way it works now, and can only imagine how it will be when it is all worked out. I decided to set my game to public, so everyone can follow the progress of my game. Saving feature is disabled for now, because I don't want players to be level 84 or so when the first tournament is added to the game. Last of all, I would love for you to take a look at my project, and give me feedback. Everything you want to say, is welcome. Even if it is bad news. I also love people who point out typo's. If your a grammarphile, don't be shy and point out all the stupid mistakes I made. Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Puzzle Category:RPG Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019